kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Narusawa City
Narusawa City (鳴沢市 Narusawa-shi) is a popular city where many kinds of events were held during the course of the story. Kanon performed in the Narusawa Seaside Hall for the very first time. Keima bought the game Love Tears after he suspected that Elsie would buy the wrong one. The Narusawa City also has large companies such as Level Eye. The Narusawa Sports Centre has different kinds of sports provided. The university of Jun Nagase is located here, too. Kanon also performed at the Narusawa Seaside Hall for the very first time after Citron had fallen apart. About Narusawa City is an extremely popular city that has a population larger than that of Maijima City. When you ask people where they would like to go on a day off, they will always say Narusawa City. Out of all of the city, the coastal area is the most popular. Narusawa City also holds amusement facilities like the aquarium and the theme park. The city also have larges domes like the Narusawa Gymnasium and the Narusawa Seaside Hall, known as the mecca for large scale events. With the powerful popularity of the city, the mayor has a dream to hold the Olympics there one day. Places of Interest Soft House Collie Soft House Collie is one of the game shops Keima goes to buy his games. This game shop is a regular store, just like any game store. Keima, along with Elsie, came to this store to get a special edition sale of a game where the store specially called him over. He arrived at the store hours before its opening, so he took his time in another store, leaving Elsie the role of taking the special edition game. Even though she was taught a bit about games, in the end she did not get the special edition game, leading to Keima purchasing it a few days later. In the anime, Keima also bought One Leaf. Level Eye It is a galge company that deeply respects Keima but do not really know who he is. Domes Keima has always been seen in the domes; during an event or after an event. The domes that are mentioned in the series are in Narusawa City include: Narusawa Seaside Hall Kanon performed solo for the very first time. Kanon is the only person from the Citron group that succeeded to perform in Naru Hall. Yuri (Citron) and Lime have also had the same dream in the time when Kanon was a Citron member. Narusawa Sports Center Jun Nagase went to see a wrestling match. Not much is known about this dome. It is only known to be used for many kinds of sport. Narusawa Denden City This dome was mentioned in an Omake. It is unkown what it is used for. Dezini/Desney-sea Land This is a popular attraction in Narusawa City as Keima had gone with both Tenri (and Diana) and Haqua under Diana's pretense of a "important disscussion" there, but it was ultimately a ruse. Sometime later, Keima and Yui also go there for the re-conquest of Yui and to awaken Mars. Narusawa Station It is a train station at Narusawa City connecting to other towns and cities. Keima often uses the trains to buy galge. Narusawa The 3rd Private High School This is the school where Sumire goes to. Uemoto-ya Chinese restaurant (Now known as "Sumire-ya") This is the home and restruant Sumire and her father worked at. Narusawa University of Education Jun is shown attending the University during the Old Conquest Arc. Major Characters from Narusawa City include: * Jun Nagase * Sumire Uemoto Gallery Naru Hall.jpg|Domes Level-Eye.png|Level-Eye Narusawa University of Education.png|Narusawa University of Education Softhouse Collie.png|Soft House Collie Dezeni Sea.png|Dezeni/Desney Sea Narusawa City Logo.PNG|Nurusawa City's official logo Trivia * Narusawa City is based on the metropolis in Tokyo, Japan. * Citizens or visitors are sometimes confused about Naruru the mascot of Narusawa City. He wears sportswear and a torch, which represent the mayor's dream of holding the Olympics in Narusawa City. * Keima often visits Narusawa City due to it showcasing the latest games. Category:Fictional Places